286
Barnabas becomes troubled when Victoria reports sounds of a little girl's singing coming from Josette's room. Synopsis Teaser : On this night, a great storm rages over Collinwood. All the elements of nature seem to be at war, clashing with monumental fury. Not far from the great house, there is one who has taken refuge from the storm and, unknowingly, has found shelter in a place destined to be her tomb. Victoria Winters, visiting the Old House in order to apologize to Barnabas Collins over Burke Devlin's rude behavior, finds it impossible to return to Collinwood as a violent storm breaks outside. Barnabas, however, is delighted she will be forced to stay and offers her Josette's room. Victoria is immediately taken with the idea. Act I Barnabas is further delighted when Victoria admits how much sleeping in Josette's room appeals to her. She has always liked to imagine that Josette Collins might be one of her ancestors. Barnabas finds it easy to believe Victoria is descended from Josette as the two are alike in many ways; their shared beauty, intelligence, warmth and generosity. To Victoria, it almost sounds as if Barnabas actually knew Josette. He claims it is due to the fact he has researched all he can about her. Victoria wonders about Josette's tragic death, and if Barnabas knows the identity of the man who was chasing her when she jumped to her death from Widows' Hill. Barnabas lies and explains it was Jeremiah Collins. Victoria cannot understand a love that ended with death and destruction, and Barnabas tells her he cannot defend everything--intentionally or otherwise--that happened to Josette. Victoria decides to retire; Barnabas, afraid he might harm her, offers to escort her back to Collinwood. Victoria prefers to stay, and she goes upstairs to Josette's room. Act II While Victoria goes to sleep in Josette's bed, Barnabas is downstairs struggling with his vampiric urges. Willie Loomis enters the parlor, having found a child's ball in the basement near Barnabas' coffin. Barnabas fears David Collins might have gotten into the house, but Willie reminds him about the little girl he found playing outside. Alarmed, Barnabas leaves to check the basement. Meantime, Victoria is awakened by the sound of someone singing London Bridge. She lights a candle and searches the room, but there is no one to be found. Act III Willie, who did not know Victoria was staying at the house, startles when she calls his name. He gets nervous over the idea of the governess sleeping in Josette's room, and Willie offers to take her home through the storm. Victoria declines, although she appreciates his thoughtfulness. Fearing for her safety, Willie begins to warn her of the mistake she's making when Barnabas returns. Willie quickly claims to be worried over how it might look for Miss Winters to be staying over at Mr. Collins' house. Barnabas offers his servant a veiled threat, which shuts him up. Victoria relates her strange experience upstairs, in which she heard a little girl singing London Bridge. This has a notable effect on Barnabas, who finds it impossible. He convinces Victoria it was all in her imagination. Unafraid, she returns to Josette's room. Once they are alone, Willie questions Barnabas about the little girl. The vampire seems almost desperate as he continues to state it was Victoria's imagination. However, Willie points out that she didn't imagine the ball he found. Act IV Barnabas manhandles Willie, who admits he was trying to warn Victoria about his master. Surprised to hear the truth from Willie, Barnabas decides not to punish him and it soon becomes clear the vampire is deeply troubled. His bloodlust returning, Barnabas urges Willie to stay with him in order to keep himself away from Victoria. Willie realizes that Barnabas is in love with her, and he begs the older man not to harm her. Finally, Barnabas orders Willie to leave him and, unable to control himself, ascends the stairs. In Josette's room, Victoria has fallen back asleep. Barnabas enters; moving toward her, he gazes down at the slumbering governess. Memorable quotes : Victoria: (of Josette) Who was chasing her? : Barnabas: Her lover. The man who loved her more than anyone else in the world. ---- : Barnabas: The man who ran after Josette Collins that stormy night long ago loved her more than life itself. : Victoria: And yet he was responsible for her death. : Barnabas: He never intended for her to die - only to live. : Victoria: I don't understand the kind of love that ends in death and destruction. : Barnabas: Perhaps Josette never understood him, or the extent of his love. : Victoria: If he loved her, then he wouldn't have frightened her. : Barnabas: Perhaps, but I can't defend everything that he did - nor could he. ---- : Barnabas: Willie, the sound of your voice is irritating me! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins (uncredited) * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Although she does not appear in this episode, Sharon Smyth's voice is heard singing London Bridge. * Male fans of Alexandra Moltke will like the way her skirt hikes way up when she gets into Josette's bed at minute 9:00. * As Barnabas is telling Victoria that she can rest in the Old House, eerie music begins to play, but suddenly stops. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Victoria hears Sarah singing London Bridge. Bloopers and continuity errors * The set of Josette's room, where her dressing table and mirror usually are, is accidentally revealed to be open stage and Jonathan Frid can be seen walking around the wall prior to entering the room through the door. This wouldn't have been noticed if the camera had been angled a bit more to the right. * Jonathan Frid stumbles over his first few lines. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 286 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 286 - Slumber Party0286